


Strange(but not unwelcomed) Companion

by LNZetsumei



Series: Slime AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Literally just cute tentacles porn, M/M, Namelessshipping, Slime, Slime!Red, reguri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: "That one time I actually fell for Slime."A/N: -Both you and me Green, both you and me.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Slime AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Slime AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by god of Reguri fics, Skylark!  
> I'm so happy aaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Also, inspired by Mieu's comic on twitter at @Mieuparadise  
> Thanks for making me realize my love for slime LMAO

Green’s bedroom door creaked open along with a faint squelching sound. A blob of red slime made its way into the man’s room, rolling across the floor and over to Green’s bed. It uncurled itself and climbed up the leg of the bed to scuttle under the blanket.

If someone were to tell Green a few weeks ago that he would be getting a slime companion, he’d have just laughed them off. Slimes were one of the most basic monsters in existence. Blank slate canvases and simple beings at the bottom of the monster food chain.

But this particular red slime…

“Mn…mh.” Green frowned, sighing in his sleep at the uncomfortable warmth spreading across his lower half. He was unwilling to wake up just yet, so he tugged the blanket off, hoping to relieve him from the heat. It did, though only for a moment, until he felt the bare skin of his legs against the sheets and something wet surrounding them.

Green didn’t recall sleeping naked last night.

His body jerking awake in alarm, Green sat up in a hurry, bumping his forehead against— something that was right in front of him. “Gah!” Oddly enough it didn’t hurt much, like the thing he bumped into had absorbed the impact.

Tendrils swirled around his wrists. Through the haze of his unfocused vision in the dimly lit room, something was sitting on his legs, pinning him. His pants were nowhere to be seen. Sticky substances crept up between his thighs and up his chest as though they wanted to cover all of him. “Wh-“ Green tugged against the tendrils that suddenly bound his wrists together behind him, straining his shoulders. But he was quickly silenced by a deep kiss and a force that pushed him back down onto the bed again.

Green teared up, fighting against the restraints in his panic. “Get off— st…stop!”

It felt hot; not enough to burn, but enough to warm him more than what his body needed. He was reacting to something that his still hazy mind could not identify, urging him to let himself be drawn into the allure of this situation. The slimy substance latched onto his nipples, tugging, squeezing and fondling them in a way that made him want to curl in on himself, but he was held firmly in place.

Green let out an anxious breath as a piece of cloth draped over his eyes and tied behind his head, feeling the coldness of the unknown sinking into his stomach.

He could hear his heart pounding so loudly in his head that it might as well have been drumming outside of his body. Incoherent pleads and moans were all he could muster. 

With his legs spread wide despite his best attempts to kick his restraints off, a tentacle spread his asscheeks, its smooth texture kneading against his hole. Green shuddered as the warm thing slid inside, rubbing against his walls and stretching him apart, the burn of it causing him to tense up. “Ahn...n! It hurts…”

Biting his lower lip, Green pressed the back of his head into his pillow, senses overwhelmed by the attention his body was receiving from the inside out.

A smaller tentacle pushed past his lips and teeth to occupy his mouth; had it gone any deeper, Green would’ve gagged. As if the one tentacle in his ass wasn’t enough, another slithered in beside it, spreading in his hole even more. Green panted, his blindfold already soaked with tears and sweat.

Articulated cries strained his throat when the tentacle pressed against his prostate and he came, hard, wanton and ruined. And the slime lapped it all up. His limbs were losing their strength by the end of it, but the thing inside kept moving, everywhere, deeper.

Though he just came, the warm sensation pooling in his stomach came back in an instant when the tentacles removed themselves from inside of him and a larger one replaced it… no, that’s not a tendril…

“N..nh..” Green sobbed, his head spinning from the taste of sex that lingered when the tentacle that was in his mouth withdrew.

A pair of lips met his own, kissing him in a way as if to comfort him, so he melted into it. Green leaned into the touch on his cheek that brushed away his tears.

The slime’s cock eased in, aided by its own fluids and the previous stretching. Green’s back arched, feeling that the size of the cock could rip him apart, his toes curled and mind blank as it thrust inside him with vigor. Every part of his body was wet and warm, his hips moving with the thrusts out of their own volition and the sound that echoed in the room was downright filthy.

“There..! Ah— no p-please…! Fast…er..!Red…”

And Red complied, squeezing Green’s hips as he fucked him into the mattress. There was not a place Green couldn’t feel the slime inside, he felt so full, dirty and _incredible_.

“M-my arms…” Green tried in between breaths. They felt sore, having been pinned down behind him the whole time. Oddly enough they were more uncomfortable than the feeling of something so big inside of him and ravaging him so roughly. “Re...d…!”

The only response he got was a deep kiss that stole his much needed breath away, everlastingly sweet. He came once more, dizzy from the force of it but Red didn’t wait until Green got over his high, his thrusts erratic, faster— until he stopped. His tendrils slowly released their hold on Green’s arms, positioning them next to Green’s head so his shoulders were not strained anymore. His tentacles lingered on Green’s cock and inside his raw gaping ass, drawn by the twitching and spasming of it.

“N...no more…” Green pleaded weakly. His legs wouldn’t move, not that they could now; he had lost all his strength, only being held up by Red.

Red loomed over him, his hand on Green’s palm, threading their fingers together. Green’s blindfold had come loose during the whole ordeal, so Red pulled it down, lifted Green’s hips up and watched Green’s scrunched up reaction when he filled him again.

Green choked on his attempt to speak, squeezing his eyes shut. He slung one arm around Red’s neck upon realizing that they were not finished yet. His body moved to Red’s thrusts, lacking the energy to tell Red off, not that it ever worked.

Come morning, Green almost bumped foreheads with Red who had taken up the space next to him in his human form. Red was… holding his hand as they slept, he noticed as he thought back to last night. ‘I locked the door, didn’t I?’ He thought as he sat up, minding the twinge of his back and the soreness of his body. He stared at Red and their intertwined fingers. “…Maybe he really did fuck the brain out of me the first time, I must be insane.” He sighed.

Insane or not, he could not deny the thought he had toward Red. He squeezed Red’s hand gently, breathing out a soft, fond sigh. He tried to fight back the heat that spread across his face when Red pulled his hand closer, cuddling his arm. Green felt his heart flutter at the sight.

“...” Taking in a deep breath, Green carefully leaned down and pecked a small kiss on Red’s forehead. “I’ll give you a piece of my mind when you wake up,” Green murmured, his index finger poking at Red’s cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather outside was absolutely terrible and not to Green’s liking at all, howling wind that threatened to rip off the roof of his house if it didn’t throw a tree on top of it first. Thankfully he checked and repaired the roof often, so leaks were the least of his problems for now.

Flashes of lightning lit up the sky, briefly giving light to the land below before the usual rumble followed close after.

A blob of red slime, Red, sat comfortably close to a nicely burning fireplace. So close, in fact, that he extended a part of his body to rest inside the fire.

Green was sitting in a chair, also facing the fireplace, a sewing basket on the floor beside him. He was sewing some patterns onto a red cap, visibly pausing whenever thunder boomed and taking a deep breath once it passed.

Snipping the thread, Green examined the cap and put the scissors back into the sewing basket. “Red, could you try this on real quick?”

At the mention of his name, Red withdrew his limb from the fire and moved over to Green. He eyed the red cap Green was holding and promptly changed into his human form, sitting on the floor… naked. Green wasn’t bothered by that anymore, so he put the cap on Red. His elbow was on his chair’s fluffy armrest and he rested his chin on his palm. “Is it too tight?” He asked. Red shook his head.

“Do you like it?”

Red nodded and he raised his arms halfway, up to his chest. He paused as if trying to think, but after a bit of time, he began to sign. [Like…Green. Every. Thing.]

Green slowly sat up straight, looking at Red with visible confusion to which Red tilted his head to the side in response. “D-did you… just?”

Sign…Red signed and he understood it.

He knew that Red was just not like any other slimes. He understood basic human emotions, willing to learn and copy what Green does. And since Red couldn’t talk, Green tried teaching him basic sign language, but Red didn’t seem to be too interested so he thought he wasn’t listening at all or that it simply wouldn’t work for slime.

How did a slime have this level of intelligence…?

“Ah? HEY!” Green was alarmed upon realizing that slime tendrils were creeping up his legs, circling his calves and spreading them. Red pushed Green so he sat on the furthest end of the chair, lifting Green’s legs to spread wide over the armrests, and made quick work of Green’s pants and underwear.

Red leaned in, shutting up Green’s protests with kisses that he knew Green liked.

Clothes were easy to discard so Red did just that, ripping off Green’s remaining clothes while his appendages cared for Green’s body, turning him into a hot and bothered mess.

Green shuddered as a tentacle prodded its way into him. “What on ear...th is.. wrong with you?!” He tried, feeling the aphrodisiac setting in, the tingles in his body begging to be tended to.

“Th—ngh… this posi..tion…” Really, spreading his legs like this gave Red the full few of what was happening down there. Green was embarrassed that he could die!

“Ah-! Mgh…! O...uch… Red w-watch it— my legs, your temperature- ha...ahn..!”

How did it even come to the fact that he accepted and was willingly being fucked by a shapeshifting _slime_.

The chair scraped against the floor as Red’s girth pushed into him and Green flailed, grabbing onto Red in fear that they might topple over. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, as if he had downed too much water, drowning with every shove of Red’s hips. That didn’t include the burning and stinging sensation of being stretched by Red’s cock. It was both pain and pleasure, until the latter completely took over. He screamed Red’s name as he came undone.

Releasing his hold on Green’s legs, Red scooped Green up and sat down in his now-empty chair.

“Ah...no, Red- I don’t-” Green drew in a sharp breath as Red lowered him onto his cock once more, his tentacles sucking and playing with Green’s chest. His hands were on Green’s hips, pushing up into him as Green rode him.

“I’m— so full...ahn… no- deep… Re-d, I—I really can’t...ah…en...!” 

Green didn’t even have the time to wonder how lascivious he must’ve looked, forgetting what’s right and what’s wrong. _Deeper, faster, rougher_ —he wants it all.

Red held his hand and intertwined their fingers, taking over when Green fell into exhaustion and a sobbing mess.

…

The fire had burned out, leaving hot coals and ash in the fireplace, but Green didn’t feel all that cold, having passed out in Red’s warm embrace.

Red tucked Green’s stray bangs behind his ear. At this Green stirred but only to nuzzle closer to Red before falling asleep once more.


End file.
